Who Needs A Man?
by Magical Blazze
Summary: I don't want one, I don't need one. They're stupid, rude, unkind, and gross. But, one might change my mind if he shows me that he cares. 1st Green Story YAY XD!


**Who Needs A Man?**

"Thanks for the spar practice, boys." I smiled while walking out of the ring after trashing a group of boys.

"Nice going Kaoru!" said Momoko while throwing me my light green towel.

"Yeah, you really out done yourself, but you didn't have to be that rough." stared Miyako.

"Sorry, Miyako but I'm not taking it easily on anyone who faces me." I smiled while going into the locker room of the gym we were at. I put on my green shirt with a blue star in the middle, my jean short shorts, my Nikes, and my light green and green baseball cap back on and got a long drink of water. When I walked out I saw that Momoko and Miyako were being hunted by some boys in the gym.

"Hey, sweetheart want to leave this place?" asked the one in purple to Miyako.

"N-no thank you, we are just waiting for our friend."

"How about you cherry blossom want to go?" asked the one in orange.

"Sorry, I'll pass."

"Oh, come on." They both said while taking hold of my friends' arms. "We'll show you a good time."

"We said no!" shouted Momoko.

"Please leave go!"

"Aww, but-"

"Hey, idiots! Let go of my friends." I hissed after hitting the one in orange with my gym bag.

"Oh, don't be like that babe." orange man said.

"Yeah, we would have invited a hottie like you too."

_Babe…Hottie…That's it! _"You just earned yourselves a butt kicking!" I yelled and that just what I did. I'm telling you I wiped the floor with their butts and they ran off like babies.

"Thanks again, Kaoru." said Miyako while we were making our way to the Professor's house.

"Yeah, I really didn't want to go out with those guys."

_I'm surprised with your boy crazy self that you did hop in the back with them, but I should give some props to her. She has toned it down a bit. _"No problem…those boys didn't know what hit them."

"I'm surprise you got mad at them for calling you a babe and a hottie, Kaoru." said Miyako surprising me a bit that she said that.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you never let any boy into your life even the boys in school."

"I noticed that too. And you get as just as much love letters as Miyako here." Momoko pouted probably thinking about how she still hasn't gotten any love letters in the 9th grade.

"Some of those letters are from girls, you know."

"People still think you are a boy?" asked Momoko.

"Not really they just like me that much."

"Even though I helped you with your looks." said Miyako.

I just shrugged. _Yeah, I let Miyako style me a bit, but nothing __**too cute and girly**__! But, yeah I look good. _

"So, Kaoru why did we come to the gym when we are going to the Professor to train?" stared Momoko.

"Because we are going to be training in superhero form not our true form." I whispered enough for Miyako and Momoko to hear.

"Whatever floats your boat." she shrugged while sticking a lollipop she pulled out of her pocket into her mouth.

"You know all those sweets will make you fat." I laughed while getting an annoyed look from Momoko.

"I'm not going to get fat! I'm a superhero."

"You can still get fat."

"Let's hurry to the Professor's house guys!" smiled Miyako stopping mine and Momoko's argument before it got out of hand.

"Alright..race you there!" I grinned while taking off.

* * *

"Hiyaa!" I yelled while destroying another robot with my foot and then threw an attack with my hammer.

"Nice shot, Buttercup." said the Professor.

"I guess that early training paid off." stared Blossom after hit a robot with her yo-yo.

"I'll clean up the mess…_Balloon Catcher!_"

"Thank you, Bubbles." smiled Ken happy to not have to clean up.

"You girls did good on your training today, you can take a break."

"Thanks, Professor." we said while going to the living room too tired to untransform.

"So, Buttercup who do you like at school?" asked Bubbles bring up the topic again.

"None of them for the last time."

"Oh, come on Buttercup," said Blossom while sucking on another sucker. "you can't find **all** the guys bad."

"Oh, yes I can…Daichi is a womanizer, Sakamoto thinks everything a joke, Natsuki is a jerk, Naruo is a muscle crybaby, Aito is just stupid about girls' feelings, and the list goes on and on." I looked at my friends and saw how surprised their were that I knew about the boys.

"Buttercup, you only named their bad traits." stared Bubbles.

"Well then, they do it a lot."

"Alright then…" started Blossom while getting a notepad out. "We'll find the perfect guy for you by you telling us what you want in a man."

"That's a perfect idea, Blossom." Bubbles giggled while I rolled my eyes.

"Alright worth a shot." _And to get them off of my back!_

"Ok, gives us some things."

I stared up at the ceiling remembering what I say to Naruo the 1st time he asked me out. "I want a guy who has pride and a fiery heart."

"Yeah, yeah what else?" Blossom asked while writing it down.

"Hmm, I want a guy who is tough and strong for real…he needs to know his place with me..um he has to be taller than me, he's likeable, he can sometimes beat in my own game and um…"

"Is that it?" asked Bubbles.

"And he has to love me." I whispered.

"What was that?" they asked.

"N-nothing! That's it." I blushed hoping they didn't hear the last comment. _Don't want to think I'm turning soft._

"Alright, that 6 things."

"Oh, he has to be patient with you." said Bubbles.

"Ah, he has to be good looking."

"He has to tell you what you need to know even if it hurts."

"He'll know how to make the pain go away."

"And most of all…" smiled Bubbles.

"He has to know how to love you and understand you." they squeaked.

"Alright, alright that's enough." I sighed while taking the list and looked it over. "But, there isn't any boy who will fit this."

"There's a soul mate for just about everyone, Buttercup." smiled Blossom while Bubbles nodded in agreement.

"Tell you what if I find a guy like that I'll kiss him to death."

"Really?" they asked with hearts in their eyes.

"Really." I sighed while they hugged me like crazy.

"We got to find him." grinned Blossom.

"Monsters da wan! Monsters wan wan!"

"I guess that will have to wait." I said while getting up.

"Who is it today?" stared Blossom while looking at the screen to see 3 super powered teenage boys messing up the city.

"Rowdyruff Boys Z!" panicked Bubbles.

"Great, time for some bad boy butt kicking." I sighed while we made our way to the city.

* * *

**Butch's POV**

"Man, this is fun!" yelled Boomer while throwing his boomerang at the buildings.

"You got that right." I grinned while my sword glowed green and I threw the blast at the streets.

"Just a little more boys and they will be here in no time." said Brick while his top hit some cars.

_Good, I haven't seen my Kaoru in weeks now. _Yes, me and my bros. knew who the girls really were, but we wouldn't tell mama. We kind of got a crush on them and now we just destroy the city, so we can see them. _But, this time is different. _Me and my bros. were going to tell them about our little…ok, **big **crush on them and the only way to do that was to mess up some stuff…like we mind.

"Stop right there Rowdyruff Boys Z! _Fighting love science legend…Powerpuff Girls Z!_"

_There she is looking tough and ready to fight as usually._ "Yo, Babe what took you so long?"

"What did I say about calling me that Butch." she growled and I could see the flames in her eyes, but I was never really that scared of them.

"Can't help what I see."

"Alright, what do you boys want?" said Blossom while staring Brick down.

"What else to just to destroy the city." said Brick really meaning just to see you.

"You know nothing good comes out of this." pouted Bubbles.

"Who said we wanted to be good." grinned Boomer really meaning only if you ask me to be.

"I don't have time for this, so let's fight." stared Buttercup while readying her hammer.

"My thoughts exactly." I smirked really meaning I can't wait to tell you.

"Go." Brick said and we took off in different directions and just like he said they followed us.

"Why you running Butch? You never run from me."

When I felt like we were far enough I stopped and she can crashing into me, but lucky I kept us stable. "You ok, Babe?"

"Shut up! I didn't need you to catch me." She blushed while getting out of my grip.

"Aww, so cold Buttercup, I was just trying to help."

"You? Help..now that's a laugh." She chuckled while looking me in the eye. "Are we going to fight or not."

"I don't want to fight."

"That new, but I'm ready for you." she stared while holding up her hammer.

"No, Buttercup, I don't want to fight with you ever." I said while placing my hand on hers and she nearly relaxed.

"What do you mean? Why not!" she stared still not brushing my hand away from her.

"Well, because I um…" _Man, why can't I say it! _

"Come on now!"

"Because I love you, Kaoru!"

* * *

_Did he just say he loved me? No, no this is a trap…wait a minute did he just say Kaoru. _"How the heck do you know my name?" I hissed back while moving his hand that I halfway didn't feel there.

"Because I figured it out when me and my brothers got older from Mojo Jojo's chemical and we happened to stumble along you girls untransforming."

"What you are a pervert stalker now!"

"No, Kaoru-!"

"Don't call me that out here! Gosh, just leave me alone, Butch." I groaned while turning away from him, but I felt him grab my arm.

"Didn't you hear what I say Buttercup! I love you."

"I…I don't believe you! You and your brothers are just trying to trap us."

He took hold of my hands gentle and I felt my cheeks burning a little. "Buttercup, I not trying to hurt you. I truly care about you and I want you to understand that."

_What is his saying! He treating me like I'm a girly girl…but, it feels kind of nice. _"No, you know nothing about me." I said trying to leave, but with a swift move Butch had caught me in a loving embrace. _Wait, loving? That can't be the right word._

"I know that you hold this tough girl attitude just because you are afraid of getting hurt, I know that you never like straighten your hair unless it's a special event, I know that you like the smell of fresh cut grass in the morning, I know that you always look out for your friends no matter how girly they get, I know a lot more than that because I care about you Kaoru."

_H-how does he know those things? I never told anyone and I usually keep it hid…how could he tell? Yes, when I 1__st__ met him he was an annoying kid, but after he grew up I found him cool, a pervert, and dare I say cute. Why are these feelings showing up now? I never feel this way for a guy and I wasn't planning to…right? _"I…I…"

"If I have to say this a million times to get you to understand I will do it." He whispered into my ear and I shivered at it. He hugged me closer while cradling my waist and head lightly and I felt at peace; like I wanted…no, I **needed** to be in his arms. "I love you, Buttercup…I love you, Kaoru…I love you with all of my being."

I looked up into his eyes and another shiver ran up my back. His eyes were so soft and calm…and I could see love and understanding through them. _I guess I have no choose. _I sighed while grabbing his collar and pulling him in kiss putting my soul into it. When I find let go we were out of breathe and we just smiled at each other.

"Looks like the rock candies are getting along." smiled Brick who was holding on to Blossom's waist and Bubbles was giggling and Boomer was grinning beside them.

"S-shut up!" I blushed while let go of Butch.

"Oh, don't be like that Babe." smirked Butch while taking hold of my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"I guess that list helped." winked Bubbles.

"List?" the boys asked.

"Oh, nothing." we smiled and we took the boys into a hotter kiss and they didn't pull away.

_I guess you were right about the list working Bubbles…thanks girls._

* * *

**M.B.: What did you think guys of my 1****st**** KaoruxButch story? Sad to this was vote the least on the poll, but I think it still good ;3 Please Review Thank you!**


End file.
